The Eight Northern Indian Pueblos Community Alcoholism Program functions in the Eight villages of Taos, Picuris, San Juan, Santa Clara, Tesuque, San Ildefonso, Nambe and Pojoaque serving a population of approximately 6,000 people. In the past six months we have made 345 client contacts and sent 61 individuals to treatment centers. 134 young people have had contact with the program. Our program includes individual counseling, group counseling, a Halfway House, a training and rehabilitation project (construction trades and silversmithing) outreach, youth activities relating to addictive behavior and community education. We use existing facilities for treatment and professional psychological and social services; all other services are provided by our own staff of 1 director, 5 alcoholism counselors, 1 Halfway House manager, 1 secretary, 1 training director, 3 instructors, 1 outreach worker, 1 bookkeeper, 2 cook-housekeepers.